


妄想

by PrimoLineS



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABO, Alpha Gawain, Courship, Crying, Cuckolding, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Molestation, Omega Fujimaru Ritsuka
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimoLineS/pseuds/PrimoLineS
Summary: ABO设定，Alpha高文，Omega立香人妻咕哒，高文黑化





	妄想

藤丸立香坐在床上，房间里开着空调，窗帘拉的死死的，他把自己缩在角落里，薄薄的空调被盖住了他的头，将他整个人罩在里面。

这套房子是他丈夫留给他的遗产，作为omega的立香从小就被养成丈夫贴心的“家庭主夫”，加上他本就是丈夫家族为alpha“刻意”培养的存在，被嫁给丈夫后，立香也没有多余的事情要做，每天待在家里等待丈夫的归来。

而这场噩耗来的太过突然，立香在接到消息的时候差点晕过去，他没听清那人还说了什么，机械的走完流程后便将自己关在了房间里。Alpha和omega建立的联系无论多远距离都能感受到，立香伸手轻轻地触碰后颈，有些刺痛，但是再也没有那种令他安心的气息了。只有在这个时候，他才真正意识到他和丈夫的羁绊彻底断掉，他不再是有alpha庇护的人了。

哦，现在应该称呼为前夫了。

这几天他过得相当没有真实感，如果不是律师给他打电话他可能都不知道已经过去三天了。立香脑海中响起了那个律师的声音，考虑到他的情况，对方很温柔，尽量委婉的告诉他需要准备的各方面事情。男人低低的嗓音从麦里传出，直到现在也萦绕在耳边，立香将本就埋进双臂间的头低得死死的。

他怎么能在前夫才死三天就想其他的男人了！

虽然前夫已经有一年没有碰过自己了，立香一想到这里就有些坐立难安，他不知道是因为自己没能够伺候好还是因为自己姿色平平。尽管他们结合了，前夫除了发情期根本不会碰他，而由于发情期的意外延期，他也有一整年没有做爱了，被调教过的身子根本无法忍受这种寂寞，在立香的小房间里放着不少玩具，但也只能解一时之需。

房间的温度渐渐上升，立香不由怀疑家里的空调是不是坏了。从体内蔓延开的燥热感让他顺势倒在床上，并不是未尝过欢爱的雏，立香愣了一下，他几乎惊恐地意识到，那延期一年的发情期就要来了。

胸前的乳头不知道在什么时候立起来了，原本贴身的衣服摩擦着乳珠让他觉得又痛又痒，小穴在下意识的张合着，像是在期盼着什么的安抚，大脑开始变得粘稠，立香觉得自己已经无法做到正常的运转了。他双腿一夹，将身上的被子绕在身上，似乎这些浅浅的触碰能让他好受一下，但事实却让他更为难受。

这还只是发情期的前兆，立香不敢想象当发情期到来那一刻，重新作为未标记的omega，他将遭受多大的危机，不在保护基地的omega发情期被alpha轮奸是不会被追究责任的，立香想到这些就忍不住发抖，他将自己蜷缩起来，床单和被子擦过自己的身体，他忍不住发出了一声低吟。

延期的发情期来势汹汹，立香甚至觉得自己的小穴已经开始淌水了，为一场激烈的性爱做准备，他微颤的手伸进被子里，隔着内裤握住了自己的阴茎。小东西已经翘立起来，立香搓揉了两下他就感觉到内裤湿了一片，他将头缩进被子里，胡乱地蹬掉内裤。即使自慰过那么多次，在空旷的房间里做这些事依旧让他感到羞耻。

眼睛泛上雾气，立香小口的张嘴喘息着，布满汗液的掌心撸动着自己的分身，滑滑的，立香轻咬下唇，他委屈的情绪涌上心头。自己没有从未做过什么对不起前夫的事，为什么要忍受这样的痛苦？身体又不是他能控制的，被调教成这样，却得不到前夫的任何怜惜，如今这人死了，自己却还要提心吊胆。

被子里氧气稀缺，立香因为缺氧而涨红的划过一道泪痕，他闭上双眼，黏在睫毛上的泪珠滴落陷进床单里。

立香将衣角塞进嘴里咬着，露出肿胀的乳尖，整个胸部都涨大了一圈，这是发情期的征兆。撩起衣服的时候擦到了敏感的乳头，立香不受控的打了个颤，他用指甲小心地触碰着乳尖，酥麻感让他软了身子。

[好舒服…]

食指和中指夹着硬硬的乳珠转动，立香两手各自照顾着一边，他无意识地挺了挺腰，身子半弓起，背部离开了床面，想让乳头被伺候的更舒服。可惜这里只有他一个人，立香只能按压着乳尖，轻轻挑动，细碎的呻吟从嘴边泄出。

他在床上扭动着身躯，后穴传来的空虚感几欲将他掏空，只是乳尖的触碰已经让他难以忍受，立香觉得有些呼吸困难，他张大了嘴，大脑已经无法正常思考，只能一味地寻求快感。

立香一手撸动着分身，一手玩弄着自己的乳头，床单被他弄得凌乱极了，被子也被蹭掉了，但是快感却吊着他不上不下的，总不是能得到满足。立香急得收不住眼泪，他不用碰后面就知道那里已经淫水泛滥，他渴求着被插入，渴求着被alpha的气息包围，渴求着一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。可是能满足他这些要求的男人已经死了。

立香再一次认识到这个事实，他不由有些绝望。虽然前夫从未在意过他，但那也是他的合法alpha，能在这种时候能给他带来解脱的人。

欲望的折磨是漫长而煎熬的，更何况是被“最大影响化”的omega。

“叮咚——”

门铃响起的太过突然，立香撸动分身的手吓得一紧握，传回来的痛感让他倒吸一口凉气，而另一种异样的感觉上涌，立香双腿不由打颤，他迟迟不见动静的欲望似乎到了迸发的关头。

“叮咚——叮咚——”

第二声门铃响起，急促地连想两下，这下能证明这并不是幻觉了。

意识到门外有人，立香发现自己似乎更加兴奋了，这样淫乱的模样让他一边感到羞耻，一边又期望着有人能撞破这样的场面，那自己就不能继续忍受折磨了。

“请问有人吗？”

来人彬彬有礼，即使这样也没有离去，而是轻敲门并扬声询问。

立香几乎是在第一时间就确定了门外的人是谁，这样的认知让他更加急躁，欲望像是了解他主人那样，一瞬间找到了迸发口。立香加快了撸动分身的速度，他甚至感到手酸，但是即将到来的顶点让他根本停不下来。

“立香？”

[唔——]

立香死死地咬住自己的衣服，将尖叫声吞进嘴里。

他射了，在门外那人叫自己名字那一刻。

他耳边回响着男人的声音，和电话里那个声音重合在了一起。

立香躺在床上大口喘息着，他瞧着手上的白色液体，随手擦在了床单上，忍着后穴传来的空虚，把被子往身上一裹，又擦了擦已经泛水的穴口，踏下床。

发情期的后遗症格外强烈，他一落地就软了腿，“砰”的摔倒在地，幸好被子将他裹得严实。

房间里的动静也不小，门外的人被惊了一下，连忙敲门大声询问道：“立香？发生什么事了？你还好吗？”

立香跪在地上，他意识到自己现在这样子是绝对不能开门，如果信息素传出去了，那他面临的可能就是一场轮奸。立香咬了咬牙，他努力让自己的声音听上去正常起来，可张了两次嘴都没能让话顺利地说出来。

立香掐了把自己的大腿，疼痛让他急促地喘息起来，但是混沌的大脑总算清醒了几分。立香对着门口的男人说道：“是高文吗？”

高文，也就是处理前夫遗产和后续工作的那个律师。立香见过他几次面，是个相当英俊的男人，而且是个能力出众的alpha。立香回想起男人的容貌不由有些面色发烫，毕竟刚刚男人只是叫了声他的名字，他便就这么射了出来。

“是我。立香，有什么事吗？先开门。”

高文的声音有几分着急，立香暗自想着说不定男人看上自己了呢，随后又自嘲地笑了笑。自己这种要长相没长相，要背景没背景的omega，怎么可能被像白马王子一样的alpha看上。要是真开了门，那就成了横在他和他的未来爱人之间的一根刺。

“没…事，高文，你今天能够先回去吗？”立香压下声音里的颤抖，盼望着门口的男人能够尽快离开。身体像是被引诱了般，从门缝中泄露出来的alpha气息让他像嗅到肉的恶狼，可分泌液体的却是下面的嘴。

门外顿时没了声音，不可否认，立香心里划过一丝失望，但他终于舒了一口气。立香裹紧了身上的被子，欲望窜得极快，他伸出无力的手企图去够床上的手机，这样简单的动作此刻做起来也极为困难。床单被下拽垂到地上，只有这样立香才拿到了手机。他努力回忆着保护基地的电话，甚至有好几个号码都不能确定，可现在唯一能救他的就是一针抑制剂了。

“咔——兹——”

立香拨号的动作僵住了，他瞪大了双眼不可置信地回头，眼里满是惊恐，而伴随着巨大的关门声的已经窜到他跟前的黑影。他的视线被人挡住了，浓烈的alpha信息素的味道充斥着他的大脑，让他感到一阵眩晕，以至于他没能在第一时间发现自己被人抱在怀里，头抵着男人的小腹。

“你...是谁？”立香小心地咽下一口口水，他试探性地询问道，可话语间无法掩饰的颤抖将他的恐惧摊开来，羞耻的令他恨不得立即晕倒过去。

没有得到回答，立香也不奇怪，但是在这样空旷的屋子里，格外安静就会放大其他的声音。喘息声折磨着他的耳朵，像是被刻意放大了一般，连自己不小心发出的低喘都显得异常大声。立香已经没办法理智分析了，他被一个alpha抱在怀里，鼻间有着信息素的气味，这就足够成为压垮他的最后一根稻草。

立香发情了。

他开始胡乱地扒住跟前的男人，手不安抚的在男人胸口摸来摸去，企图将那些碍事的衣服脱掉。后穴开始分泌出液体，迫不及待的想接受贯穿。立香眨了眨眼睛，他不知道为什么男人毫无动静，难道真的是他长得让人倒胃口？连发情期的信息素都无法引起共鸣吗？

似乎这样的想法说服了他自己，立香的动作突然停了下来，像是被扇了一巴掌，获得了短暂的清醒，他也看清了眼前的人。立香白了脸色，他咬着下唇默然从男人身上退下来，重新卷起掉到地上的被子，抖着手去拨打那个没输完的号码。

身子根本提不起力，立香几乎拿不稳手机，他在“5”那个地方按了几下都没能成功。一双手打断了他的动作，修长的手指包裹住立香的手，掌心的温度烫的立香下意识地缩回手，却被扣得死死地，不让他有任何逃离的可能。手机被抽走了，立香看着自己的手机在空中划过一道弧线，精准地落到客厅的地板上，发出响亮的声音。他抖了抖身子，虽说是无意识的，但身后的男人明显情绪有了波动，立香能够感觉到他生气了。

立香有些紧张地扭头看着男人，仿佛是神赐的俊美面容犹如阿波罗一般闪耀着光彩，这样的男人，立香自己都不敢与其对视。立香扭了扭被男人拽着的手，没能挣脱开，他不知道男人想做什么，他明明一无所有。

“立香…”

男人高大的身躯完全罩住了他，有力的双臂像是怕他逃跑一般，紧紧地束缚住他的身躯，仿佛要将立香整个人嵌进自己的骨子里。男人把头埋进立香的肩窝，鼻息拂过他的锁骨，立香脚一软，紧接着就被男人就着这个姿势一把抱起。他叫着藤丸立香的名字，像是缠绵的似是有着说不尽的情谊，而这些沉重到令立香感到害怕的感情，是他所不能理解的。

明明，他们才刚认识不久。

“放…放开我…”

他被抱起来双脚悬空，没有脚踏实地的真实感让立香惊恐不已。他是那样的娇小，似乎男人只需要一用力，他就会被活活碾压死。立香敲打着男人的手臂，却觉得面对的是一度高墙，什么样的反抗都显得无力极了。

“别想着离开。”男人凑到他耳边轻声说话，话语中的气流钻进他的耳朵里，让立香觉得头皮发麻，紧接着他就感到有些凉意。猛地回过头，男人却像是早已料到，舔舐耳垂的动作先一步变成了撕咬，由于立香的转头而牵扯得生疼。

“啊——”

它似乎转变成了另一种感觉，处于发情期的五官感受被格外放大，这样的疼痛让立香发出的不是痛呼，而是呻吟。

“呵。”

像是被他的反应给逗笑，男人发出一声轻呵，手上的力度放缓，却不愿放过被他叼在口中的耳垂，细细舔弄，甚至将舌头伸进三角窝里，让整个耳朵都变得湿哒哒的。

“好不容易…等到这一天了。”

[这一天？]

立香觉得有什么问题被自己忽视掉了，就像他不能理解男人眼中的深情，这一切发生的太过突然，他只是一个普普通通的omega，唯一一点不同大概就是他是个孤儿，被前夫的家族当做“童养媳”养大的。

他拽着男人手臂上的衣服，能够清晰的感觉到那健硕的肌肉，似是要将堆到手肘的袖子给撑爆开来。

“高文…放开我…”

他叫了男人的名字。

“终于肯叫我了吗，立香？”

高文低低地笑了起来，性感的声音回荡在立香的耳边，让他本就不怎么理智的大脑一步步被欲望吞噬。

[好热…]

他的背部贴着男人的胸口，火热的，滚烫的，令人难以忍受的温度传过来，立香下意识地舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，却被一只手打断。

那只手将手指伸进立香的嘴里，夹住他的舌头，让他不得不随着手指而搅动。唾液沾满了整个指关节，甚至还有些顺着滑到手腕，立香张着嘴任由高文的手指在里面作乱，在男人放开他舌头的时候下意识地勾住了男人的指尖，带出了一抹银丝。

“真是…淫乱呢。”

高文收回手指，就着上面的唾液伸到嘴边舔了一下，又重新放到立香的嘴唇上，沿着他的唇线一抹，湿润的嘴显得更加可口。

“这样，你就是我的了。”

即使看不到男人的表情，立香也知道他肯定是高兴的。

“高文…”他刚开了口，似是要央求，只是喊了个名字就被放在嘴边的手指打断。双指迅速插到嘴里，再深一点就可以摸到喉咙了。

“嘘——叫我的名字就行。别的，我一个字都不想听。”

他抽出手在立香眉眼间一抹，眉头微皱，像是有些懊恼，又像是面对情人闹脾气的无奈，这样的动作让人不经感到了一丝缠绵。

高文拽着立香的手臂，将他与自己拉近，舌头在后颈处不断舔舐着，牙齿轻轻地触碰肌肤，一次又一次的划过，提醒着立香他现在是个未标记的omega。

“知道为什么我会是你的律师吗？”

高文缠在立香身上的双手开始撩起他的衣服，去触碰胸前那两个敏感的红点。本就因为自己揉过的乳尖挺翘着，被完全不同的手法捏住，毫无吝惜之情，两指夹着往外拽。立香疼得弓起了背，主动向着拉拽的方向靠近，企图减轻痛感。

高文环住立香的腰，将他固定在自己身上，带着情欲的吻落在他的耳背后，炙热的温度让立香打了个颤，他控制不住偏向男人的欲望，疼痛褪去后的快感更是来得汹涌。立香捂住自己的嘴，想让那些羞耻的呻吟声压回去，但诚实的下半身已经开始分泌液体，铃口浸湿了内裤，帐篷高高支起，身上每一处都期待着被触碰。

“不行…不可以…”

[但是…好舒服…]

立香拽着高文的手臂，他的手只能抓住男人小臂的一半，因为不经意的用力，在上面留下指甲印，淡淡的红色，对于高文来说却是宝贵的，它们是这场性爱的证明，至少，并不是黄粱一梦。

“因为是我主动找到你的啊。”

高文将立香抱起来走向床边，他轻轻放下怀里的人，让他面向自己。高文低下头，他贴得很近，呼吸洒在立香的脸上，让立香难受的动了起来。高文审视着被罩在身下的人，直视他的双眼，除了情欲似乎什么都不剩。

已经被欲望吞噬了啊。

他像是在唱独角戏，也不在意立香能否理解这些，自顾自的说着。

“知道为什么你发情期会延长一年吗？”

他做着情人间才会做的动作，暧昧地贴着他的唇摩擦，说不出的亲昵。高文带着几分小心翼翼，伸出舌头去碰立香，在勾到一丝唾液后，如同尝到绝美的盛宴，长驱直入，引诱着立香软软的舌头与自己在唇齿间共舞。高文用舌头舔遍着立香的后牙槽，在每一个地方都打下自己的标记，他勾着立香的舌头，让他与自己的在空气中舌吻，粘稠的唾液在他们之间牵连出银丝，显得缠绵悱恻。

在他结束这个吻的时候，立香伸长了舌头，像是不愿分开，对着他索吻。他泛红的眼角涌上泪水，似是不理解高文的离开，没能收回的唾液从他的舌尖缓缓下滴，让他看上去就像一条吐着舌头的狗。

“立香…”高文眼神一暗，他唤着男人的名字，低低的，似是叹息。高文伸手温柔地擦掉从立香嘴边渗出来的唾液，“我该拿你怎么办呢？”

手指在他的小腹滑动，从肚脐一点点往上，动作暧昧又色情，那有些碍事的衣服在高文微微用力一拉下碎成了片状，散落到床单上。他没有停下动作，手指滑过那性感的锁骨，让他颇为留恋，接着又往下滑，停在了那根早已肿胀的分身上。

“这里，”他顿了一下，指尖轻弹，被立香毫无掩饰的呻吟声给取悦到了，高文低笑了一声“很诚实。”他嘴角的弧度并因此而上扬，微微偏过头，像是突然想起自己的话，继续解释下去。

“因为我有给你偷偷注射抑制剂。”

他握住了立香的分身，隔着内裤摩擦着他的铃口，耳边响起的短促呜咽声对他来说更像是一场美妙的演奏，他甚为享受地眯起眼，将耳朵凑近立香的嘴边了，让难耐的声音泄露出主人的真实心情。

“喜欢我碰你吗？”他挑开了内裤，不再用棉布折磨立香，转而用自己带着老茧的手心，包裹住那根娇小的阴茎，“这里真可爱。”大拇指在铃口不断揉搓，高文吻着他因为快感而分泌泪水的眼角，看着他将自己的下嘴唇咬得坑坑洼洼，有些无奈地吻了上去。他都怀疑是某人索吻的新方式，却也知道他此刻只是被欲望所奴驭。

“立香，为什么不肯叫出来呢？”

高文一边吻着他一边咬着他的嘴唇，因为他不肯出声而困扰不已，手上的动作从铃口移到了立香的睾丸上，时轻时重地揉捏着，掌心故意擦过小穴，沾上流淌到穴口的液体。高文收回手，舔掉手上的分泌液，对着那急迫张合的小穴插了进去。

“啊——唔—”

满意地听到立香的声音，高昂的情欲随着发情期的折磨让他的呻吟声都变得甜腻了起来。高文很喜欢这样的声音，似乎每一个呼吸立香都在渴求着自己，所以他插在小穴的手指挖动了起来，已经准备交合的后穴布满了粘稠的体液，指尖微微扩张的动作都能感受到些许阻力。

“别…住手…啊啊——”

立香已经意识模糊，他下意识地想要阻止，可身体不受控制，因为高文的动作一步步沉沦。他还依稀记着自己是有丈夫的，而面前这个男人并不是自己的alpha。立香抵着男人的胸口，嘴里吐出的拒绝在转眼间就变为了呻吟。

“不行…”

“为什么不行？”

高文将扩张的手指增加了，其实本不用这么久的前戏，但他却像是刻意戏耍一般，不肯放过在自己身下扭动的人，要逼出他的答案。四指在小穴快速动了起来，空旷的房间让水声显得格外羞耻，淫穴渐出不少水洒在床单上。

这样的行为让立香短暂的恢复了神志，他不敢抬头很高文对视，身体的妥协让他内心的挣扎变得无关紧要。立香还记得自己是有夫之夫，这相当于外遇的情景，让他有了一种背叛了丈夫的感觉，道德的约束感被打破，似乎带来了异样的刺激。

“住…手…我有…啊——我有丈夫…”

“可你的自己不是这么说的啊。”

后穴突然紧缩，因为意识的清醒让立香被出轨的道德底线压着，但这反而使得身体更加敏感。高文的手被内壁挤压着，而他的动作将立香带向高潮。

“停——啊啊——停下来——要——啊——”

[不可以…要高潮了…这什么啊…好舒服…]

“好孩子，告诉我你想要什么？”

高文轻啄立香的眼角，舔掉他不断涌出的泪水，手下的动作越来越快，他能感受到内壁的收缩，几乎就在欲望迸发的顶端，只差一步。

“让——让我射——要——要去了…”

[不可以…我有丈夫了…住手…]

“啊啊——给..给我——”

[好想要…还要更多…想要更大的…]

“这不是很好吗？明明很爽。”

脸上沾满了泪水，嘴角流着来不及下咽的口水，神情涣散，身上是刚射出来的精液，身下是溅满屁股的淫水。

高文对着自己早已硬的发胀的肉棒随意撸动了几下，将手上的淫水作为润滑剂，他晃着粗长的阴茎在立香的小穴口磨蹭，啪啪打在屁股上，急得立香伸手去够穴口这根肉棒，恨不得它能马上插进来。

“进…进来…”

高文低头看着身下的立香，他几乎只凭本能在行动，完全没有意识到现在的动作是多么的诱人，而这样的表情却不是只有他见过。高文没有遂了他的愿，他想要这人是清醒的，所以他探向立香耳边，“知道为什么你丈夫这么久都不回家一次吗？”

随后他用手强制固定着立香的脸，让他与自己对视，双腿压着他乱动的腿，不许他逃离。高文望进他的眼里，瞧见那退下去的狂热，双眼有了交集，惊恐的神情渐渐浮现。高文垂下眼睑，自嘲地勾了勾嘴角，抵在穴口的肉棒一个挺身，直直插到深处。

“啊唔——”

立香捂住自己的双眼，咬紧牙关，将呻吟声吞咽成呜咽。被贯穿的一瞬间爽得他差点又射了，身体无处不在欢呼，充实感让他汗毛都立了起来。他能清晰的感觉到体内那根炙热的肉棒，被自己的内壁紧紧包裹着，这是能让他快乐的源泉，也是他出轨的证明。

“因为啊…我把他调到很远的地方去了。”

高文架着立香的腿，肉棒开始律动，狠狠撞击着小穴的深处，阴囊打在臀肉上啪啪作响，每一下都全根没入，而他每次抽出肉棒都会带出粉色的嫩肉，啧啧的水声回荡在房间里。

“啊啊——”立香紧闭双眼，他默默地流泪，却不能控制自己的欲望，高文的每一次撞击都让他尖叫出声，下体仿佛潮吹一般，淫水被抽插的动作不断带出，浸湿了床单。

“你看，你的身体很喜欢我啊。”高文笑了起来，他大手抵住了立香的脖子，一点点收紧，在后穴进出的肉棒速度越来越快，他发狠似的干着立香的小穴，另一只手按着立香的小腹，不让他因为高速的抽插而逃走。

G点被一次又一次的顶到，勒在脖子上的手让立香有了窒息感，他双手用尽全力扳着禁锢自己的手指，但因为力量的悬殊而没有任何作用，他被干得翻起了白眼，似乎下一秒就会死在床上。高文想打桩机一样的贯穿着自己，立香想大叫却只能无力的张嘴，他剧烈地反抗了起来，高潮来临让他冲着面前的男人打开了生殖器，如果男人射精的话，他是会怀孕的。

“唔——唔——停下——不行——”

他哭得视线模糊不清，死命地捶打在自己体力进出的男人，疯狂向后退，想要摆脱，可高文怎么能放他离开，他拽着立香的小腿将他拖了回来，一个深插，直接顶到了生殖器。

“啊啊啊——”

立香全身剧烈颤抖，内壁猛收，脚趾甲蜷缩起来，整个人陷入了痉挛。

“知道为什么他会死吗？”

高文猛地将立香调换了一个姿势，将他的头按压在床上，手压着他的手腕，扣得死死地，让立香背对着自己，高抬的屁股承受着他的冲刺。他舔着立香的后颈，低声在他耳边似是说的情话。

“因为…是我杀的他啊。”

肉棒顶开了生殖器，那里因为它的到来而欢呼，精液皆数灌入进去。高文咬着立香后颈，让他们俩都达到高潮了。

“藤丸立香，你是我的。”

他标记了他。


End file.
